This invention relates to recording television programs, and more particularly, to systems for recording television programs selected from an interactive television program guide.
Cable, satellite, and broadcast television systems provide viewers with a large number of television channels. Viewers have traditionally consulted printed television program schedules to determine the programs being broadcast at a particular time. More recently, interactive electronic television program guides have been developed that allow television program information to be displayed on a viewer's television.
Interactive program guides allow users to access television program listings in different display formats. For example, a user may desire to view a grid of program listings organized in a channel-ordered list. Alternatively, the user may desire to view program listings organized by time, by theme (movies, sports, etc.), or by title (i.e., alphabetically ordered).
A user may select a program for viewing or recording from the program guide. For example, the user may place a highlight region on top of a desired program listing and press a “record” button on a remote control. Pay programs may be ordered by placing the highlight region on a pay program listing and pressing an “order” button. Some program guides allow parents to block certain television programs based on criteria such as ratings information.
There are sometimes difficulties associated with using these program guide features. For example, previously known interactive program guide systems have generated infrared commands at the scheduled broadcast time of a program selected for recording that instruct a videocassette recorder to turn on prior to recording the selected program. Although such an approach is satisfactory for operating many standard videocassette recorders, it is incompatible with combined TV/VCR units, because the television and videocassette recorder portions of combined TV/VCR units typically share a common power circuit. The commands issued to turn on the videocassette recorder prior to recording generally turn off TV/VCR units entirely if the user is using the television portion of the TV/VCR at the scheduled time for recording. If the TV/VCR is turned off in this way, the TV/VCR will not record the program selected for recording. Moreover, turning off the TV/VCR unit while the viewer is watching television is annoying to the user.
Another difficulty associated with previous program guide systems relates to recording consecutive programs on different channels. Previously known program guide systems have recorded short buffer segments just before and after the scheduled broadcast time of each selected program. For example, a one-minute buffer segment may be recorded before a program is scheduled to begin and a three-minute buffer segment may be recorded following the scheduled completion of the program. Recording such buffer segments ensures that the program is recorded in its entirety even if there is a slight discrepancy between the set-top box clock and the broadcast time of the program. However, if the two consecutive programs are recorded on different channels, the beginning of the second program will generally be lost because the system will not change to the proper channel for the second program until the trailing buffer segment for the first program has ended.
Another difficulty associated with previously known program guide systems relates to recording parentally-controlled programs. Parental control allows parents to lock certain programs or groups of programs based on blocking criteria such as a title, channel, ratings information, content, etc. When a program is locked, the parent creates a parental control personal identification number (PIN). When it is time for the locked program to be broadcast, the system asks the parent to enter the parental control PIN. The system blocks the display of the locked program unless the correct parental control PIN is provided. However, if the system is attempting to display a given program because that program was selected for recording from the program guide, the user may not be present when the system asks the user to enter the PIN. As a result, the selected program will not be unlocked prior to recording. What is needed is a way in which to allow locked programs to be recorded without requiring that the user be present when the program is recorded.
Previously known program guide systems have also allowed programs to be selected for recording without checking to see if such programs are pay programs. If the user of such a system fails to purchase the program prior to recording, the program will not be properly descrambled during recording.
Another difficulty associated with previously known program guide systems relates to recording copy-protected programs. Such systems allow users to select copy-protected programs for recording without warning the users that the selected programs are copy protected and therefore not be usable if recorded.
Another difficulty associated with previously known program guide systems relates to recording and viewing pay programs that are offered at a higher price without copy protection than when offered with copy protection. In such systems it has generally been difficult for the user to coordinate the purchase process, the selection of whether the program will be copy protected, and the scheduling of recording and viewing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an interactive television program guide with improved program recording and viewing capabilities.